With the recent spread of the Internet, it has become common practice for enterprises and individuals to publish digital contents on web sites to widely provide information. For example, an enterprise manufacturing and selling computers provides consumers with the information regarding its computer products (specification of the products, sales campaign, recall notification and the like) on its own web site or on a web site of the sales agency.
The consumer who has accessed the digital content published on a web site may have further questions. In order to answer such questions, the enterprise running the web site may establish a contact center. In the contact center, it is often configured such that each operator responds to an inquiry received via an electronic mail or telephone.